Perdoname
by harryginny02
Summary: -Perdóname-pidió el rubio con los ojos fijos en Rose.  -No puedo-respondió la Weasley, evitando su mirada-No puedo-repitió pasando a su lado


Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K. Rowling. 

Las imágenes se repetían cientos de veces en su mente, Rose cerró los ojos con dolor intentando suprimir los recuerdos, pero simplemente no podía. La pelirroja se encontraba en las afueras de La Madriguera, sintiendo el frio del invierno en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Dio un último trago a la botella de vino que había encontrado en la cocina de sus abuelos Weasley y dejo escapar un sollozo, sentía punzadas en el corazón cada vez que lo recordaba y dejo volar sus recuerdos.

Scorpius Malfoy. Su Scorpius, la había engañado, y de la peor forma posible, con su mejor amiga.

-Olvídame-pidió la pelirroja viendo a la nada.

-No puedo-respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Rose volteo con la frente en alto, encontrándose con la mirada gris que tanto deseaba olvidar.

-¿Que quieres, Malfoy?-pregunto la pelirroja, tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas indiferente posible.

-Que me perdones-respondió el Gryffindor.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿De qué?-pregunto la pelirroja, asiéndose la desentendida.

-Sabes de que hablo-dijo Scorpius, acercándose a Rose.

Claro que lo recordaba, lo recordaba más que cualquier cosa, pero no podía perdonarlo, no tropezaría tres veces con la misma piedra, si, tres veces, pues ya había sido engañada por sus dos novios anteriores y no se daría el lujo de dejar que la lastimaran una vez más.

-¿Como quieres que te perdone?-pregunto la pelirroja, perdiendo la compostura-te di mi corazón, y lo destrozaste, jodete.

Scorpius levanto la cabeza, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro, causando que sus ojos grises resaltaran un poco mas mostrando la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso-respondió el rubio.

Rose sintió la ira aumentar en su cuerpo-¿Por qué me parece haber escuchado eso antes?-pregunto, pues sus anteriores novios habían dicho lo mismo cuando los atrapaba.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamo Scorpius-no me dejas explicarlo, estaba ebrio ¡Ebrio! Y las confundí, no fue mi culpa.

-Mis ojos no me engañaron, Scorpius, se perfectamente lo que vi-dijo la pelirroja, elevando la voz.

-No me perdonaste a mí ¡Pero perdonaste a Lindsay!-recrimino el Gryffindor.

-Ella no sabía que fuimos...algo.

-¿Algo?-pregunto el rubio exasperado-¿Todo lo que paso, para ti fue solo "Algo"?

-Si, Scorpius, solo era eso-respondió ella.

-No lo creo, no pudiste...olvidarme.

-Ya te olvide, no siento nada-mintió la pelirroja

Scorpius sonrió fríamente, sintiendo punzadas en el pecho, cerró los ojos unos segundos, pensando que decir.

-No lo creo, todo lo que pasamos-el rubio hizo una pausa, analizando lo que diría a continuación-te di algo que nunca volverá, y tú me diste lo mismo a cambio, no pudiste olvidarme tan rápido.  
>-Ya lo hice-dijo la pelirroja-te olvide hace mucho.<p>

-¡Mentira! yo... Yo te amo-declaro el rubio  
>-Yo no-dijo la pelirroja, ya iban tres veces que escuchaba esa mentira.<p>

Scorpius la miro, dolido, tenía que estar mintiendo, estaban juntos desde hace dos años, ella no podría estar diciendo la verdad, tambien tenía que amarlo, ¿Verdad?

-Por favor, olvídame-pidió la pelirroja, dejando que una solitaria lagrima callera de sus azules ojos.

El rubio, en un rápido movimiento, tomo de las muñecas a la pelirroja y la atrajo hacia él, se observaron por unos segundos, antes de que Scorpius uniera sus labios, esperando que el beso transmitiera lo que el quería decir, Rose intento separarse los primeros segundos pero luego correspondió al beso, volviendo a sentir todas esas emociones que habían estado dormidas durante semanas. Cuando Scorpius intento profundizar el beso Rose reacciono y lo empujo lejos de ella, el rubio la miro dolido y una palabra escapo de sus labios

-Perdóname-pidió el rubio con los ojos fijos en Rose.  
>-No puedo-respondió la Weasley, evitando su mirada-No puedo-repitió pasando a su lado<p>

Scorpius dejo que entrara a la vieja casa, y, por primera vez desde que había salido, sintió el frio abrumador, tan frio como se sentía su corazón en ese momento, sus ojos se oscurecieron con tristeza y se dejo caer en la nieve.

-Perdóname-pidió el rubio una vez más, dejando escapar dos gruesas lágrimas por su pálida piel, ya estaba solo.

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, es mi primer One-shot sobre esta pareja, todo es bienvenido, Review, tomatazos o crucios


End file.
